familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Riverside Cemetery, Meridian Township, Ingham County, Michigan, USA
Riverside Cemetery, Meridian Township, Ingham County, Michigan, USA General * Sign Grave List Grave 1 - Otelia, dau. of Jakob & Maria Ratzlaff, Died Feb. 14, 1897, Aged 29 y's & 2 m's., Ratzlaff Grave 2, two names on one marker, common inscription: Ratzlaff :Grave 2a - Jakob, 1849 - 1938 :Grave 2b - Maria, 1853 - 1931 Grave 3 - Edwin ?, son of A.D. & L. Willmarth, Born Jan. 13, 1845, Died ? 22, 19?7 Grave 4, two names on one marker, common inscription is illegible :Grave 4a - Father ? :Grave 4b - Mother ? Grave 5 - Nelson Huff, 1850 - 1918 Grave 6 - illegible Grave 7 - illegible Grave 8 - illegible Grave 9 Grave 10 Grave 11 Grave 12 Grave 13 Grave 14 Grave 15 Grave 16 Grave 17 Grave 18 Grave 19 Grave 20 Grave 21 Grave 22 Grave 23 Grave 24 Grave 25 Grave 26 Grave 27 Grave 28 Grave 29 Grave 30 Grave 31 Grave 32 Grave 33 Grave 34 Grave 35 Grave 36 Grave 37 Grave 38 Grave 39 Grave 40 Grave 41 Grave 42 Grave 43 Grave 44 Grave 45 Grave 46 Grave 47 Grave 48 Grave 49 Grave 50 Grave 51 Grave 52 Grave 53 Grave 54 Grave 55 Grave 56 Grave 57 Grave 58 Grave 59 Grave 60 Grave 61 Grave 62 Grave 63 Grave 64 Grave 65 Grave 66 Grave 67 Grave 68 Grave 69 Grave 70 Grave 71 Grave 72 Grave 73 Grave 74 Grave 75 Grave 76 Grave 77 Grave 78 Grave 79 Grave 80 Grave 81 Grave 82 Grave 83 Grave 84 Grave 85 Grave 86 Grave 87 Grave 88 Grave 89 Grave 90 Grave 91 Grave 92 Grave 93 Grave 94 Grave 95 Grave 96 Grave 97 Grave 98 Grave 99 Grave 100 Grave 101 Grave 102 Grave 103 Grave 104 Grave 105 Grave 106 Grave 107 Grave 108 Grave 109 Grave 110 Grave 111 Grave 112 Grave 113 Grave 114 Grave 115 Grave 116 Grave 117 Grave 118 Grave 119 Grave 120 Grave 121 Grave 122 Grave 123 Grave 124 Grave 125 Grave 126 Grave 127 Grave 128 Grave 129 Grave 130 Grave 131 Grave 132 Grave 133 Grave 134 Grave 135 Grave 136 Grave 137 Grave 138 Grave 139 Grave 140 Grave 141 Grave 142 Grave 143 Grave 144 Grave 145 Grave 146 Grave 147 Grave 148 Grave 149 Grave 150 Grave 151 Grave 152 Grave 153 Grave 154 Grave 155 Grave 156 Grave 157 Grave 158 Grave 159 Grave 160 Grave 161 Grave 162 Grave 163 Grave 164 Grave 165 Grave 166 Grave 167 Grave 168 Grave 169 Grave 170 Grave 171 Grave 172 Grave 173 Grave 174 Grave 175 Grave 176 Grave 177 Grave 178 Grave 179 Grave 180 Grave 181 Grave 182 Grave 183 Grave 184 Grave 185 Grave 186 Grave 187 Grave 188 Grave 189 Grave 190 Grave 191 Grave 192 Grave 193 Grave 194 Grave 195 Grave 196 Grave 197 Grave 198 Grave 199 Grave 200 Grave 201 Grave 202 Grave 203 Grave 204 Grave 205 Grave 206 Grave 207 Grave 208 Grave 209 Grave 210 Grave 211 Grave 212 Grave 213 Grave 214 Grave 215 Grave 216 Grave 217 Grave 218 Grave 219 Grave 220 Grave 221 Grave 222 Grave 223 Grave 224 Grave 225 Grave 226 Grave 227 Grave 228 Grave 229 Grave 230 Grave 231 Grave 232 Grave 233 Grave 234 Grave 235 Grave 236 Grave 237 Grave 238 Grave 239 Grave 240 Grave 241 Grave 242 Grave 243 Grave 244 Grave 245 Grave 246 Grave 247 Grave 248 Grave 249 Grave 250 Grave 251 Grave 252 Grave 253 Grave 254 Grave 255 Grave 256 Grave 257 Grave 258 Grave 259 Grave 260 Grave 261 Grave 262 Grave 263 Grave 264 Grave 265 Grave 266 Grave 267 Grave 268 Grave 269 Grave 270 Grave 271 Grave 272 Grave 273 Grave 274 Grave 275 Grave 276 Grave 277 Grave 278 Grave 279 Grave 280 Grave 281 Grave 282 Grave 283 Grave 284 Grave 285 Grave 286 Grave 287 Grave 288 Grave 289 Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 17 November 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Ingham County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Ingham County, Michigan